


Pocket Party

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [162]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Androids, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naked Bucky, OT3, Party Invitation, Polyamory, Post-Shower Bucky Barnes, Private Party, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Teleportation, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky and Darcy both receive little glowy things from Loki. When they put them together, they're transported to a pocket party.





	Pocket Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> ibelieveinturtles prompted a party invitation, a teleport, androids.

"Hey, did you—whoa."

Darcy paused in the doorway of Bucky's bedroom and feasted her eyes.

"I'm going to have to start walking into your place without knocking more often."

Bucky laughed and slung the towel he had been using to dry his hair around his hips.

Darcy pouted.

Bucky blushed a little.

Darcy pointed at the floor beseechingly.

Bucky smiled, shook his head, and obligingly dropped the towel.

Darcy sighed in admiration. "James Barnes, you are a work of  _ art _ ."

"Did you want something, doll?" he asked, leaning down to pick the towel back up. Darcy squeaked in protest, but he merely went back to drying his hair.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I wanted to ask you: did you get one of these glowy things from Loki?"

Bucky frowned and came closer to investigate. Darcy didn't mind at all; he was close enough to touch.

"No, I don't recognize it," he said. "When did you get it?"

"It just  _ appeared _ in the lab next to me about five minutes ago," Darcy said. "That's why I figured it was from Loki."

"Maybe I do have one," he said, "But I was in the shower five minutes ago."

Darcy followed Bucky to the bathroom, watching the movement of his hips as they went.

"Yeah, look," Bucky said when they entered. Darcy wasn't excited about taking her eyes off him, but she turned to look at the little glowy thing sitting on the towel rack. "It looks like they might fit together."

Bucky stepped over to pick it up, and Darcy lifted up her glowy thing when he held his out (but her attention was elsewhere).

There was a click as the glowy things fit themselves together. 

One moment they were standing in Bucky's bathroom, and the next they... weren't.

"So glad you got my party invitation," said a familiar voice. "And you... seem to have dressed for the occasion."

Loki appeared from behind a silk-draped pillar, a goblet of something in his hand.

"Where are we?" Darcy asked. "And why?"

"It's a pocket dimension," Loki replied, eyeing Bucky. "And don't worry. We're alone."

"Then what's that?" Bucky gasped, whipping the towel off his shoulders and covering himself with it.

"Android," Loki told him, as the disturbingly human-looking robot approached bearing a tray of drinks.

Darcy took one, and Bucky did as well, though he eyed it suspiciously.

"How did we get here?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Rudimentary teleport," Loki explained. "I can return you home whenever you like, and it will be as though no time has passed."

Bucky sniffed the drink. "Pocket dimension, huh?"

" _ Private _ pocket dimension," Loki elaborated. "It's a bit nicer than the supply closet."

"Hey, don't knock it," Darcy objected. "We've had some good times in that supply closet."

"The supply closet doesn't have a king size bed," Bucky pointed out. "Or a—is that a sex swing?"

Loki grinned in reply.

Darcy looked between them. "Did you say something earlier about a party?"

"I believe I did," Loki answered.

"I thought so," Darcy said, as she began to smile. "So can we get it started, already?"

"We could," Loki told her, dismissing his clothes with a flick of his wrist. "But it seems  _ you're _ overdressed."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173452312508/pocket-party)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
